


Sugar So Sweet

by delphiniumDreams



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canada, College, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline decides that Bonnibel works too hard, a girl's got to cut loose, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling on tumblr when I came across a post listing of a bunch of AU scenarios that everyone should have for their OTP. Ten hour road trip was one of the scenarios. I've never written any AT fanfiction before.

It wasn't Bonnibel's style to take a week off from her studies, it wasn't like her to pack up a car and drive 6 hours away from Harvard to goddamned Canada for no reason, but that was exactly why Marcy had set the trip up and exactly why she had locked the doors when Bonnie got in the car ( well, really the door was stuck and could only be opened from the outside) and had only told her what was going on after 25 minutes of driving.  
"I've got term papers due, Marceline!"  
"Yeah, next month. Chill out, bubblegum baby." She gave the other girl a mischievous grin without looking away from the road. Not properly following road safety laws is not punk, kids.  
"I wish you wouldn't call me those names anymore, Marceline. I haven't dyed my hair pink in ages!"  
"And I wish you wouldn't sound so angry all the time and call me 'Marceline.' We have lived 10 minutes apart for the past three years and I only ever see you on holidays and I only when I literally drag you out of your apartment."  
Bonnie opened her mouth to argue but Marcy held up a finger before she could say a word.  
"No, not literally, but if I literally dragged you it would propbably use less energy than me talking you away from all your research and shiz." She took a deep breath and glanced at the bespectacled girl for half a second. "We used to be so close, princess. I think you need this trip back home, okay? And there's no use trying to escape so you might as well enjoy yourself."  
The strawberry-blonde slumped back in her seat with an agitated sound and flipped on the radio, the action produced only static until Marceline reached back and punched the dashboard.  
"Sorry, Bonnie, my car's a piece."  
"I don't understand why you won't just use the car your father bought you. Your family's loaded!"  
Marceline shrugged. "I'd rather take care of myself. And I'm doing a pretty bitchin' job if you hadn't noticed. This is way better than most college kids can manage. I mean, I'm carting my best friend back home to Quebec on a whim! That's something, right?"  
The car was silent, the kind of silence that dragged on for way too long and made the underside of Marcy's arms prickle.  
"So, hey, we should grab some lunch. There's a burger place I looked up for the trip that makes their own ketchup!"  
"You would decide to go to a place based solely on the quality of their ketchup."  
"Red's my favorite flavor, girl."Marceline cracked a grin wider than she had mustered so far on the short trip.  
"Someday I'm going to scientifically prove to you why that's a load of junk." Bonnibel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Marceline laughed and fiddled with the tuner until some indie station came on, playing a song with way too much bass just like she liked.  
"So how far away is this burger place?" Bonnie reached over and turned down the volume of the song.  
"Uh, I'm actually not sure. I think I may have passed it already." She flashed her slightly-too-sharp teeth at the other woman.  
"What? Marcy!" Bonnie dragged out the name for almost a minute in a grating whine but Marceline just laughed.  
"See, princess, is that so hard? I like when you use feeling to talk to me."  
She turned onto an off-ramp and coasted through the small stop. According to the sign there was only a gas station and a tour station.  
"You want to play tourist for a while? We can wear cargo shorts and American flag button downs and everything!"  
"Marceline, it's 45 Farenheit."  
"We're in American , bubblegum, you don't have to say Farenheit until we cross the border." Without another word of discussion Marceline turned on to the road that lead to the tourist stop.  
"Whoa, look!" Marceline pointed to the sign. "American Classic Arcade Museum. And there's a new arcade on the first floor. How cool!" She pulled into a parking space and threw up the parking brake.  
Bonnibel was more reluctant to leave the car.  
"Come on, Bonbon. We'll look for lunch in a while, this'll be fun! You used to love video games."


End file.
